Sacrifice
by SakuKiba
Summary: Ellis had slipped in the past and he wasn't going to let it happen again... No matter the cost. My first L4D2 fic!


It was just another normal day. A few hunters here, a boomer there. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Nothing but Ellis.

Rochelle sat on the front steps of an abandoned house. The little group had made it safely back to CEDA's base, but as soon as they landed they had known something was wrong.

The infected had made thier way into the base and either infected or killed everyone hiding there. It was a sad sight, all those families and scientists lying dead on the ground. Of course this too was a normal thing for the group to find.

They'd managed to escape, minus the pilot that had gotten caught almost immediatly. Now they found themselves in some small unnamed town on the outskirts of the city.

The place was, like everything else, abandoned of any life minus the ever present infected. Deciding to kick back for awhile, the team stopped in one of the houses.

Nick had stumbbled upon a good stash of amo and was currently loading his gun. Rochelle, still sitting on the steps boredly, had her chin in her hands as she watched Coach patching up a few cuts on his arms and legs.

Ellis came trotting out of the house with a triumphant smile. "Found some health packs inside. Recken we gonna need if we goin back into the city." With a fake smile Rochelle thanked him and dropped them into her bag.

Feeling the tension from the two, Nick and Coach both looked up at Ellis who was towering over the sitting Rochelle. She looked as though she was about to grab a gun and shoot him.

Just as the thought passed through her mind a shot went off, starteling her. A few yards away a spitter fell face down on the dusty road. Nick turned back to the group, going right back to loading his gun.

Coach sighed, placing the rest of the bandages with his things on the porch. Today had been a long one, having to break out of CEDA with a bunch of zombified scientists attacking them and all.

"Well, we are either staying here for the night or we need to fet movin." He said, shoving his things into his bag and slinging it over his shoulder. Nick followed without question, but Ellis and Rochelle didn't seem to move.

Ellis frowned slightly as the girl conitnued to ignore him and finally gave up, walking defeatedly behind Nick. Rochelle muttered something under her breath before doing the same.

They hadn't gone too far before something up ahead caught Ellis' eye. He stopped, taking a few steps back past Rochelle. They all stopped and looked at him questioningly when they were sprayed with a foul liquid.

Rochelle glared daggers at the boy, clenching her boomer bite covered fists until her knuckels turned white. Ellis merely shrugged, shooting past the group and taking out the boomer.

Nick and Coach shared a knowing glance. Rochelle had been constantly blaming Ellis for things, whether or not it was his fault, since the whole tank thing that had happened a while back.

*Flashback*

Rochelle, for the first time in a while, was happy. Coach had allowed her to take the lead for once, giving her an empowered feeling. It's not every day a small girl like her gets to lead around a group of dudes.

Then again it's not everyday a zombie apocolypse nearly ends the world.

With a smile on her face, Rochelle was completely unaware of any danger. All the infected they knew always made noises and right now it silent besides their footsteps.

Ellis was staring into the trees that lined either side of the road nervously. "Ya know, this one time me and meh buddy Keith was walkin down a road like this one and a-" "Ellis, sweety, can this wait?" Ellis shrugged. He was used to it.

While they'd been talking they'd been completely unaware of where they were going and Rochelle hardly had a chance to scream before a tank had grabbed a hold of her thin middle.

It began slamming her into the ground, dust flying in all directions. Rochelle had to close her eyes before the dust got in them. She could hear steady firing and feel the tank continously jerk.

She opened her eyes for a few seconds, and anger flared up inside of her. Though Nick and Coach were trying furiously to save her Ellis was standing off to the side of the road with his back to her, randomly firing into the trees.

She had to close her eyes again as the tank slammed her one final time into the dirt before falling loudly onto its back. She had been furious when he didn't provide her with any reason as to why he'd ignored her.

Things were just never normal again after that.

*End Flashback*

The group was busy trying to clean off the boomer bite when a sudden swarm of zombies hit. Rochelle was alright at first, having gotten used to fighting off hordes, but she was powerless as a hunter pounced onto her stomach.

It pinned her to the ground, ripping at her chest and shoulders as well as her face. She screamed for help but the others were too busy with their own zombies.

Coach was literally fighting a charger hand to hand, as he'd dropped his gun. Nick was nearby, stumbeling and tripping as a jockey latched itself to his face, scratching the back of his head with pointed little fingers.

Ellis was off on the outside of the horde, being the only that hadn't gotten showered in puke. He watched in horror as his friends were pretty much masacred.

Nick was lead straight into Coach, making the large man loose his footing. The charger took this opportunity to slam him to the ground and begin beating him. Rochelle was still screaming for help as the hunter turned on her thighs.

During all of this the commoner infected were slashing and biting and kicking mercilessly at the three. Ellis was distraught. He knew if he did anything to help they'd all pounce on him.

Then again, maybe thats exactly what he wanted.

But a simple gun shot wouldn't do and all the barf had soaked into the dirt already. Then a thought accured to him and she madly searched through his bag.

If he wanted to save his friends and redeem himself this was the only way he could do it. So without a second thought he jerked a canaster of boomer bite from his bag.

Armed with a psycotic smile and the canaster he charged to the center of the horde. With his smile going from psycotic to caring he uncorked the top and dumpped the entire thing on him.

The horrible smell of the puke filed through each infecteds' nose and they all froze, simeltaniously looking up at Ellis. His team mates all looked at him too, their looks frieghtened and worried.

He smiled lovingly at them all before the entire mass of zombies lept off their current prey to get a peice of the redneck. He spread out his arms and closed his eyes.

No matter how much it hurt he wouldn't let the smile fade. It was the expression his friends knew him by, and it was going to be the one they remembered him with.

He'd made this sacrifice to save his friends, and save his friends he did.

~~~~~~~~~ YA! This is meh first L4D2 storeh ever!  
Ok, to clear something up I luv Ellis as much as the next psycotic fangirl, so don't yell at me to kill him. Plus this idea wouldn't work with anyone else.  
Oh, and if you want to know why he was shooting into the woods whlie Rochelle was getting attacked just tell me and I'll put it up. Maybe just like a closing second chapter or something? I don't know...

R&R!!! Talk t' yall later then! 


End file.
